


Join Me

by Theneverendinghunger



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blood consumption, vampire!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theneverendinghunger/pseuds/Theneverendinghunger
Summary: Michael Langdon finds vampire!reader in Outpost 3, and he's completely smitten.
Relationships: Michael Langdon & Reader, Michael Langdon & You, Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

“Where is it?”

Your hands worked furiously, opening cabinet after cabinet in search of the small prepared bowl of blood hidden by the only person in Outpost three who knew the truth to your identity. The Purple offered himself to you, the veins of his wrists brought to your lips on several occasions, but you resisted, reluctantly pushing his arm away. You couldn’t trust yourself to stop, the taste of fresh blood was too exquisite. He kissed you once, his plush lips awakening the violent, desirous beast that you kept imprisoned. You drove him against the wall, you hands parting his head and shoulders before you realized you’d likely kill him. He begged you to bite him, to feed from him, to make him yours. He showed his affection by bleeding himself for you, hiding bowls in places for you to drink. Despite being afflicted for a couple of years, drinking from a person was still too new, and you were sure your current undying lust for blood would rip him and everyone else apart. Your flimsy clutch on your own humanity was slipping through your fingers like sand as you starved day after day.

You body crawled with emptiness, the endless gnaw of hunger crippling your grasp on discretion. Porcelain bowls and plates clashed haphazardly as your hands pushed and pulled them away to reveal hidden corners, your thirst deafening you to your own cacophony of noise, threatening to awaken the other occupants of the outpost.

“Finally…” The glass was cold, the contents of the bowl no longer warm outside of its human host. You brought the brim to you lips, taking a tentative sip, the look of pleasure saturating your face as the blood mulled over your tongue.

“What’s this?”

You jumped at the sound of the intrigued, amused voice, interloping on your private moment, the contents of the bowl spilling onto your cheeks. You knew the voice immediately, echos of your first meeting with him flashing through your mind. 

You were on your way to the library per Venable’s instructions. As you rounded the corner past her office, an unsettling, dominating force was suddenly palpable, washing over you like a violent wave of adrenaline. You skin stood up, recognizing the dangerous familiarity. What alarmed you more was your want to be aligned with it, your need for it. It made you feel alive, a slow growing yearn ripping through you.

It was where you belonged.

You slowed your pace as you passed the door, noticing an unfamiliar occupant speaking to her. He stopped speaking mid-sentence, your sudden presence palpable to him. He felt you before he saw you, his body reacting similarly to yours as his face slowly pointing in your direction. His features were otherworldly, an ethereal angelic painting coming to life.

He was breathtaking.

He walked toward you, his movements that of entrancement, slow and inadvertent. Yet, wonder alighted his beautiful face as he was taken over with mystified curiosity. You realized the darkened energy was emanating form him, and it made you weak with longing, a magnetic force on you that you couldn’t break. A dismissive gesture of his fingers interrupted Venable as she spoke. “That’s all for now, Ms. Venable.” His questioning eyes bore into yours, a clue that he could sense a difference, demanding to know who and what you were. His stolen glances burned holes in you throughout his introduction, small cunning grins discretely sent your way as he mentioned his selection process for those worthy of the Sanctuary. 

You quickly shoved the bowl out of his line of sight, your eyes widening in horrified mortification, knowing you’ve been caught despite the eighteen long months of being so careful, so vigilant in keeping your identity a secret. You wiped your mouth with the back of your hand, your eyes trained on his every move. While you weren’t sure what he was, you knew he wasn’t completely human, and you knew he could end you right there in the kitchen if he desired. Threatening thoughts of exposure saturated your mind, and you imagined Venable and Mead torturing you before impaling your chest with a piece of wood. 

“By all means…” He sauntered toward you, a wry smile touching his face. “Don’t let me interrupt.” He reached behind you, his fingers encased around your wrist, coaxing you to reveal the small bowl in your clutch before bringing it to his nose, inhaling deeply. 

“Please… continue.” 

Desire wracked you as he ushered you to resume, his blown out eyes darting from your eyes to your lips. His hand pressed the bottom of the glass bowl further toward your mouth, nodding in approval as your lips wrapped the rim. You exhaled as the thick liquid iron swept over your tongue, your eyes fluttering closed again as you fed for the first time in weeks. When you opened them, you caught the tip of his tongue gliding over his top lip, a quiet moan breaking free from his lips. 

“Fascinating…” His murmured voice moved through you like low voltage electricity, entrancing you like a haunting string quartet. 

His eyes were dripping with need, his mouth ajar as he watched you take another sip, his breathing audible. His intimate proximity made your body vibrate, aching to be touched. “I knew you were different.” He took the empty bowl from you, placing it in the outpost kitchen sink. “I could smell the hint of death on you.” You watched as his pointer finger swirled around the inside of the bowl, collecting the last remnants of blood, his eyes still watching you. “But, I never imagined this…” You swallowed hard, your hands now gripping the edge of the counter for support as he took his soaked finger into his own mouth, enveloped by his tongue before leisurely sucking it clean. 

Your body betrayed you immediately, sighing loudly at the lewd gesture. He stepped closer, erasing all vacant space, his body pressed against your dress. His eyes traveled to your corseted breasts, his two fingers ghosting over a small dollop that went unnoticed. “We wouldn’t want to waste any now would we?” His fingers felt like fire on your cold skin, a small whimper escaping your lips. He brought his fingers to your mouth, his mouth replicating yours as you took his fingers onto your tongue, cleaning them like it was your last meal. 

“You’re truly decadent.” His words were groaned as he pulled his fingers from your lips before leaning in, inhaling you deeply. “A light in the world falling down.” His breath swept across your ear and neck, his hair brushing against your chest. 

“I’m a monster,” you whispered, leaning into him, your hands now entangled in his dinner jacket. He chuckled against your skin, the tip of his nose trailing over your cheek. “You’re anything but.” His eyes darted from your parted lips to your eyes. “You’re a superior being.” His knuckled fingers swept across your cheek as he stimulated you with words. “An angel of sin…” His thumb traced over your bottom lip, tugging slightly. “Let me see them.” Your look of confusion betrayed you, your brows furrowing. 

“Your teeth.” 

The offensive cadence of Venable’s cane penetrated the air, drawing closer with every second. His stature straightened, subtle traces of annoyance touching his face as he took a few steps away from you, his eyes never leaving yours. “I look forward to your interview.” His sensual smile dripped with implication as he turned away from you, rounding the corner out of the room.


	2. Join Me - part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael Langdon seduces vampire!reader

You were shrouded in darkness, the hallways of the outpost peculiarly pitch black, the perpetual candles and fires suddenly smothered without warning as if a phantom wind snuffed them out. The pungent remnants of smoke flittered through the darkness, an ominous, formidable energy looming within. The blackness of corridors blinded you as you moved through them, the vision of your own outstretched hand was impossible. 

The darkness was summoning you, it’s uncanny warmth clutching your icy hand, guiding you further into the abyss. Obscure voices swirled around your ears, whispering promises of things you never dared dream of, caressing your every whim and desire. You were spellbound, moving through motions that were not of your own making.

The walls vibrated with something unearthly, a low rumble pierced your ears as you as you took step after step toward a mysterious location. A door appeared before you, a red-orange nimbus of light permeating through the cracks, saturating the surrounding cool air with blasts of heat. You covered your eyes, your once held hand now providing a visor against the light as the door opened of its own accord. Entranced, you pushed the door open, deliberate yet uncertain as you took several tentative steps into the glaring brilliance.

He stood in the middle of the room facing the entrance as if he knew you were coming, an unpredictable grin donning his face. Seconds were disguised as hours before he shrugged off his jacket, tossing it onto the bed haphazardly before unfastening his cuff button. His eyes never left your as he rolled his shirt sleeve to his elbow, the bluish veins becoming more prominent, vibrating under the blanket of his delectable skin with each flex of his arm. 

You withheld a useless breath as he ambled toward you, only halting when his legs brushed against the fullness of your dress. Your eyes fell on the reflective dagger that appeared in his hand from somewhere behind him, your breath hitched as he lightly dragged the blade over his wrist. Your mouth watered, your hands itched for him to press down harder. 

“Hungry, are we?”

Your gaze bore into his as you fought that carnal fiend inside of you, your undying thirst for blood, his fragrant blood, driving you past your weak clutches of control.

“Yes…” You voice was brimming with desire, a longing that felt long dead, ripping it’s sensual claws through you. He closed the gap further, his body pressed flush to yours as the blade continued to tease you, skimming lazily over his wrist without biting the skin. 

“I want to see them…” 

His alluring voice and enticing eyes played you like a diabolical harp, your fangs descending with haste at his wish. His lips parted in wonder, adoration alighting his features as his thumb ghosted over your bottom lip, the pad caressing that clandestine part of you. 

“You are truly a divine being…” 

Arousal flooded his words, his eyes dripping with a unnatural lust as the blade divided his wrist, the unmistakable splitting of skin reverberating loudly through your ears. Blood pooled on his skin, arterial spurts decorating your dress as he offered his hemorrhaging wrist to you. Your eyes searched his frantically as you took hold of his hand, silently seeking permission.

“Have me.” 

Blood hit your tongue with force, the pulsing of his heart flowed into your lips as you sucked. His strangled groans fueled your hunger, his eyes fluttering closed as your teeth descended into his wrist further. Your tongue caressed the sliced skin as your sucked, his hissing lips grazing over your shoulder, his teeth leaving lewd patterns in their wake. You barely noticed the rising heat of the room caressing your back as he slowly unzipped your blood-ruined Victorian dress, revealing the oppressive undergarments underneath.

He abruptly pulled his wrist out of your mouth, his eyes wild with heady want as he ripped the dress off your shoulders and off your arms, the tearing of fabric symbolizing your own broken grasp on control as his breath burned the skin of your neck, his searing lips attaching to your neck as he thrusted you backward into the closed door.

The sting of the blade piercing your palm went unnoticed, the magnificent aphrodisiac of his blood stoking a slow-burning fire between your legs that you didn’t imagine was possible. Your body responded in ways unimaginable, your panties a mess beneath your skirt as your gazed on his torturous tongue, flicking against your cut from end to end, his hooded, sex-filled eyes boring into you. He moaned against your hand as his lips enveloped the wound, sucking harshly as he closed his eyes, savoring your taste. 

The unforgiving tug of your hair elicited a wanton moan from your lips, your hands furiously unbuttoning his shirt as he littered your jaw with blood-smeared kisses. Your body implored him to do depraved things, begging him to have his way, to ravage you, to obliterate you.

His low chuckle vibrated against your jaw, his teeth tickling your skin as he craned your neck higher, enclosing you into the wall with his body, his hard cock evident through his pants and your dress. 

“I’m going to break you in every night,” his whispering against your blood-stained lips made you pant against him, your fingers digging into the muscles of his torso. “I’m going to rebuild this world with my tongue inside of you.” His head dipped to your cleavage, his deft tongue leaving a trail of pink-tinged saliva up your chest to your chin. “And I’m going to fuck you and feed you until your full of nothing but me.” The “yes” that ripped through your lips was consumed by his messy lips latching onto yours, a demanding kiss that drove your fingers directly to his belt as he snaked his ringed fingers down your destroyed dress, groaning as he forcefully slipped three fingers into you with ease.

——-

Vulgar moans awoke you from your death-like sleep, your body springing forward as if startled by a nightmare. Your fingers were nestled deep between your legs, the abundance of moisture that webbed them together incited a violent storm of arousal that you knew would only be satiated by one individual.

Because he wasn’t entirely human. 

From the confines of your room, you could hear the bustling of the Grays as they walked past your door. You could almost hear their fretfulness and trepidation as Langdon’s decision about their fate loomed over their heads, the smell of their anxieties oozing out them like rancid, necrotic meat. 

The knock at your door was no surprise, the purity of his love and need for you preceded him down the corridor, reaching your room before he did. There was a somberness to his quiet knock, the rancid smell of rotting meat of the Grays was replaced by palpable dejection of a particular Purple, his hopeless eyes never finding yours. You welcomed him in, checking the corridor before latching the door behind you.

“I’m losing you, aren’t I?” His voice was almost a whisper as his head fell. Guilt overcame you, watching a man that you could’ve loved under different circumstances crumble for you while you writhed in your dreams for another. Your palm caressed his cheek, wiping away a rebellious tear as he nodded, turning away from you. You wanted to hold him, reassure him that he was your dearest friend, the only person you trusted since arriving at the outpost. He told you that Langdon inquired about your relationship at his interview, why he fed you, if he wanted to fuck you, and why he thought a deviant like you would ever limit herself to a mere human like him? Langdon was right. From the moment he stepped foot into the outpost, all of your thoughts were consumed with him and only him. He handed you a bowl, kissing your cheek before exiting your room. 

You stared at the bowl cradled in your palms, no longer able to stomach the Purple’s blood. A satiated fullness resided within you, a fullness you hadn’t felt since being turned. You proceeded with a small sip, the taste no longer what it used to be. You mind wandered back to your dream, the taste of Langdon’s blood a delicacy in comparison, a vintage Bordeaux with overtones of wantonness. Your eyes fluttered closed as your memory cascaded your senses, the intoxicating aroma of him bringing forth that sensual feeling between your legs.

Your periphery was drawn to a small red dot residing between your breasts, your finger scratching the dried blood from your skin. Confusion wracked you, wondering how long it has been there, your last meal two days prior in the kitchen. A familiar scent danced under your nose, but you shook your head suspiciously. 

That was a dream…

It couldn’t have happened…

——-

Dinner was perpetually the same, a purgatory of sorts, watching the other Purples petulantly whine about their never ending hunger, having never truly starved. The cubes disappear as quickly as they arrived, the elite never appreciating anything until it was gone. 

You heard your whispered name flitter across your ears, ricocheting through your mind as that memorable darkness engulfed you, the welcoming, foreboding energy that you hadn’t felt since your night in the kitchen, sharing that intimate moment with him. You skin stood up as you looked around, searching desperately for the sinister depths of his eyes to wreak licentious havoc into yours.

You stood abruptly, the crude sound of wood against concrete echoing throughout the dining room as swore you saw the remnants of a black tailcoat and blonde hair pass through a corridor. Faint whispers summoned you away, the unnamed desire that flourished deep within ignored the disconcerted glares and probing questions that erupted around you.

“Where do you think you’re going, y/n? We’re in the middle of dinner.”

“I’m not feeling well.” Your itch for him was a fever, his all-consuming persuasion over you was a plague that only he could remedy. Flashes of your dream saturated your mind, the taste of him, the scent of him, the feel of his skin against your cold skin, now scorching as if branded for him and only him. You followed the tail end of his darkness down hallways, apparition of fingers beckoning you toward them, eventually ending in the library. 

You scanned the room from the doorway, your nose filled with a heady bouquet of something distinctly Langdon until you saw the folded parchment on the center table, a red wax seal holding the ends together. Your fingers danced over the embossed horns, and you vibrated with anticipation. 

The aroma only intensified as you broke the seal, unfolding the parchment to reveal red inked letters. The ink bled around the letters into the parchment, as if the ink wasn’t meant for writing. You brought the letter to your nose, inhaling slowly, the invigorating memories penetrating through you like a mystical experience. 

The ink was his blood…

“Y/N,  
Long have I waited to find a soul to join my side in rebuilding this world. You deserve all that you desire. No longer will you live in shadows, unable to embrace the dark decadence that lies dormant within you. You showed me your truth when you plunged your fangs deep into my vein, tasting my blood, the blood that worships you like prayer.   
As I pen this letter, I imagine the strokes of the pen are my fingers caressing the curves of your elegant body, making you writhe shamelessly as my fingers pen lewd poetry inside of you. My tongue will make you sing salacious hymns, the product of our bodies leaving erotic stains on every surface. I will coax that angel of sin out of you with my cock, wrecking your humanity for all time.  
I intent to give you everything, for you haunt at the corners of my mind.  
M.L.”

Your brisk pace carried you up the stairwell and into the corridors, your sense memory guiding the way to the only room you entire being sought to be in. Your palm suddenly stung wildly, the slit from what you swore was a dream now burning like a diabolical stigmata as you neared his room, his door within sight. 

It wasn’t a dream… 

You pushed through the door, a delicious déjà vu settling over you as your eyes drank in the sight of him. He stood in the middle of the room, his back facing the entrance. He was completely nude, your eyes raking over the plains of his skin. He stood in the center of a circle of candles, the flames dancing wildly on their wicks as he turned to face you, an unpredictable grin donning his face as he held out his hand to you.

“Join me…”


	3. Join Me (part three)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael Langdon further seduces vampire!reader during a blood ritual.

He stood within the compass of lit candles, the flames that were burning quietly atop their wicks now blazing like torch guns, swaying to and fro with every breath he took as his eyes captured you, the growing treacherous energy in the room threatening to extinguish them.

“Join me.”

Slow strolls of your feet brought you toward him, your soul acquiescing his command without query or delay. In truth, you joined him the moment you felt him, sensing his darkness outside of Venable’s office, the moment he sensed the similarity in you, dismissing her to engage in and with you. 

His outstretched hand summoned the violent nature buried deep within you like molten lava, each sweep of his darkening eyes over your person stirred the blood-thirty, wanton beast, shifting your sense of right and wrong so effortlessly.

Your eyes skimmed idly along the entirety of his body, drinking in the topography of his exposed skin of his arms and torso glowing amidst the candlelight, a perfection that seemed to be crafted by the hand of something truly divine. He was designed to seduce all who bared eyes on him, an exotic, predatory animal that attracts and kills its prey. A twitching within your periphery forced your gaze lower, his growing arousal swaying at attention as he stepped out of the sphere of candles and into your direction. Your mouth fell open, a heavy sigh penetrating the silence of the room as your body erupted with obscene, carnal desires, earning a satisfied smirk from him.

Your feet stood planted, rooted into the concrete as he stalked behind you, his hardness invading the silk of your dress as his fingers pulled at various fastening ties that secured the garment to you. His nose and mouth ghosting over the delicate skin of your neck, a shiver ran through you as his hair swept over your shoulders, a satiated hum penetrating your ears.

“Who created you?”

Memories from that night flooded your befuddled mind as his fingers slowly undressed you, driving your fingers to find purchase in the fabric of your dress, a surrogate for him as his fingers trailed over the newly uncovered skin of your back. Your eyes fluttering closed as you allowed yourself to be completely seduced by him. 

“I don’t know…” The feeling of his tongue sweeping over your pulse point drove your throat to constrict, swallowing hard as your fangs descended immediately under his touch. His lips curled against you hearing the secret part of you awaken under his spell. “I was ambushed and terrified…” 

Heaps of fabric fell around you, bunched at your feet like the dead skin of a snake, each piece of fallen fabric like a the frayed strings of your humanity falling away at his silent command. 

“Tell me everything…” Sighs fell from your lips at the sound of his heavy, aroused breathing in your ear, his wanting to fully embed himself within your torturous rebirth causing waves of heat to pool between your legs, his supernatural blood flowing within your veins already teasing your aching core.

“I was walking to my car when a pair of cold hands grasped me, sniffling my screams as he dragged me into an alley. The I felt a sharp, brutal penetration from behind me…” A low growl vibrated against your skin, the grip of your loosened corset bindings suddenly synched unbearably tight against your skin, the effects of your words causing his fingers to clench against the ties, pulling you into his hardness.

“Where?” 

You fingers dangled over your neck, showing him the place where two holes scarred your skin for days after your ascent from the cold, damp earth. His fingers trailed behind yours before his lips attached to the area, sucking and kissing in unison before biting into your flesh, replicating your story. “He exsanguinate me as I fell to the ground, crying out for help.” Blood trickled down your clavicle, settling between your bunched breasts as the pleasurable pain drove you to groan his name. 

“Did he fuck you?”

“No…” You leaned into him as his tongue lapped against your neck, your desire for him driving your fingers through his hair, wrapping tightly around the roots with abandon. “I haven’t been with anyone since before I was turned…”

Ripped fabric echoed against the walls, the oppressive corset joining the other garments around your ankles, another casualty of his seduction. His hands branded every inch of your skin they touched as they wrapped around your front, trailing lightly into the river of blood that coated your chest, over your erect nipples as one hand wrapped around your throat, the other snaking down past your stomach.

“Why?” 

His fingers danced over your lips, barely touching you as he took the shell of your ear in between his lips, burning you like a furnace for him. Your hand found his, imploring him to touch that engorged part of you that glistened with a cocktail of arousal that only he could produce in you. 

“I’m afraid I’ll lose control.”

The flamed candles exploded once more into frenzy, the slow burning fireplace now ablaze with an unknown, devious accelerant as his embrace ended abruptly, circling to your front. “Everything about you is a beautiful chaos…” His fingers entangling into yours as he pulled you toward the circle of melting candles. “A force to be reckoned with…” The entrancement of his voice and eyes baited you, the shame and distain you once felt slipped away as his thumb swept over a fang, his other hand brushing his hair over his shoulder, silently begging you to consume him. “Lose control with me.”

You lunged forward, your fangs breaking the skin of his neck before you could stop yourself, the pulsing flow of his decadent blood rushing over your tongue making your knees weak. His hushed grunts pushed you to continue, the burning of his hands gripping your ass closer to him intoxicated you further, scraping your nails into the expanses of his arms and back.

“I think that’s more than enough for now…” His hands wrenched you back by your hair, ripping your head away from his neck before his blood covered lips attacked yours, the fury of the kiss making you moan in his mouth as his tongue explored the confines of yours, raking over your fangs salaciously. 

“I’m going to break you in…” His fingers dug into the supple flesh of your ass as he lifted you cleanly off the ground, his lips assaulting the skin of your neck again as he laid you down, the coldness of the ground compared to the warmth of his tongue on your nipple made you gasps echo off the walls, your back arching into him. “Fuck my darkness into you…” His blood dripped down your stomach, oozing from his neck as he forced your legs open, shoving your knees into the ground. “Make you my equal…”

The flames spiraled into a ring of fire as his lips wrapped around your aching, desiring clit, the endless suction and ruthless flicks of his tongue forced an guttural, animalistic noise form you that didn’t resemble anything human. The four corners of the room vibrated with a low frequency as his tongue slid in and out of you, studying you, examining you, memorizing you to memory in ways that would’ve embarrassed you in your former life. “I knew you’d taste like a delicacy…” The tip nose drew circles around your clit as you writhed unabashedly below him. “You certainly smell like one…” 

Your clit was engulfed with him again, the movement of his lips, tongue, and head something otherworldly, devoid of any inhibitions or taboos, something akin to a feral hedonism that you never thought existed. Two fingers bored into your center, effortlessly finding that elusive, sensitive spot that was once a myth but now a very tangible reality, your body coursing with droves of pleasure that didn’t seem comprehensible. Your cries for him pushed him further, his fingers and tongue working in accord, the surrounding circle of flames growing with each thrust of his fingers driving you deeper into an orgasmic spiral.

He sat on his heels, pulling your body up with him as your weight rested on your shoulder blades, the hold of his arms secured around your stomach as he continued, his eyes bearing into your soul as he incessantly feasted on you. His teeth grazed against your oversensitive clit, the bucking of your hips instructing him to repeat the action, this time biting down on the sack of nerves, a deviant smile breaking over his face as you came harder than you’d ever had.

“You have the most beautiful cum face that would make the angel’s weep…” His glistening lips kissed you softly before reclining back on his heels, a blade in his hand. Your eyes widened as he dragged the blade across his wrist, rivers of blood trickling on your stomach. Your elbows supported you as you observed his doings, his blood resembling that of a circle on your skin. He beckoned for your arm, repeating his actions on you, the sting of the blade almost painless at how sharp it was. Your blood mixed amongst his as your fingers touched the mixture, bringing it back to your tongue as your suckled it off. 

His head bowed to your stomach, his tongue becoming the brush in which he painted the blood mixture into a circle, an inverted star adorning the center. His hand pumped his hardness leisurely as he finished his lascivious, satanic art, lining himself up with your center, the head of his cock parting you as his eyes met yours.

“May you rise from the void, father.” He drove himself into you to the hilt, the sting of his size brought another guttural moan as you watched his eyes snap closed at your snugness. “May your darkness guide her…” He snapped his hips into you again, each word staccatoed by a thrust, your breathing becoming ragged as he pummeled you into the floor. His fingers wrapped around your neck, the tightening of his clutch becoming more apparent as he continued to fuck you, his jaw tense as he towered over you, his intense eyes becoming darker with every quickened drive. “Power in Satan to overcome her weaknesses…” His hand pushed your knee into the ground as he lowers toward you, his tongue licking his blood off of your chin. “Power in your name to make her strong within.”

The circle of blood tingled on your stomach, your skin erupting in a rash of goosebumps as he kissed you in a way that almost resembled love. You both watched as the blood heated, boiling on your cold skin as the pace of his hips slowed, his eyes closing in concentration as if called by something you couldn’t fathom. Hissing deafened your ears as you watched him, your gaze only averted when three snakes slithered from the blood on your stomach, slithering over your chest and pelvis before all three bit you in unison.

Brief memories of someone else’s life flashed before your eyes, a baby boy covered in blood, stinking of death, sulfur, and ash as he was bathed in a kitchen sink. Dead rodents and people surrounded him as he grew, the smell of roses and cigarettes covering his indiscretions. Death and despair followed the young boy as his rapid growth defied genetics and biology. The feeling of abandonment overtook you as you watched his grief assail him at the suicide of his grandmother, despair wracking him as he held her dead body. Darkness devoured him, the Satanists grooming him, a murder of a butcher followed by a boarding school for extraordinary, gifted men. You could see the forest, a circle and inverted star drawn into the dirt, the same forsaken boy starving inside. Your eyes flew open as you witnessed the black mass, a man and woman with their throats cut, gushing blood. A familiar face flitted past your hypnotic gaze, one who resided within the outpost, a humanoid created for him. Red leather gloves waved against black walls, discussions of the apocalypse ensued with bombs, destructions, death succeeding. You realized the memories belonged to the man, the antichrist, currently resuscitating the monster inside you.

The plates of your soul shifted in a silent earthquake as you gazed into his eyes, your humanity and morality forever lost as you completely aligned yourself with his darkness, your former life lost as you saw who you were to become, by his side. 

“Your damned soul is the only one I plan to take with me when I leave…” His pace picked up, his hands burning into your thigh and throat as he propelled into you. “You and I will rule this scorched earth together.” 

You were suddenly staring down at him, unaware of your own strength, riding him eagerly with your hand squeezing his throat. His hands reached for your head, aggressively gripping your hair as he pulled you face down to his, holding you in place as his relentless hips pounded into you with abandon. “The Devil and his vampire bride…”

You bit him again, moaning into his neck as his blood spurted into your mouth, the exerted force of your activity making his pulse race. You felt the telltale signs of orgasm approaching, each swallow of his Bordeaux-like blood, each drive of his perfected length into you quickened the approaching abyss, and when he pushed your shoulder down and bit you, his tongue flicking over your wounds, you fell long and hard into an orgasmic void that crushed you, unaware of your surrounding as he came inside you, your name falling from his lips like tribal chants in echoes.

—–

You awoke blanketed in a warmth that you hadn’t experienced since you turning, muscular limbs entangled within yours, fingers tracing mindless shapes into your arm. You opened your eyes to find him basking in dried blood belonging to both of you, his chin and lips stained red as he smiled at you. You absentmindedly brought your fingers to his lips, rubbing at the dried blood on his cheek before he gently grabbed your fingers with his teeth, biting gently. 

“Are you really going to kill everyone in the outpost?” 

He sighed, rolling into his back, your head lying on his chest as you listened to him breathe, the slow pulse of his heart lulling you back to your death-like sleep.

“I changed my mind.” His blood-covered fingers brushed through your hair as a low growl of a chuckle grumbled in his chest. “I think I’m going to take them all to the Sanctuary…”

“Why?” 

“Because…” He pushed you onto your back, his nose inhaling your own blood-covered skin. “I plan to fuck you several times a day, and you’ll need your sustenance…” You could feel him getting hard again against your thigh as he kissed you, only breaking the kiss to whisper against your lips. “And since we’re on the subject, I think you should start with her.” His head nodded behind you, encouraging you to see in his line of sight. 

Her auburn hair was disheveled from its usual style, her mouth gagged by a familiar red scarf. Tears ran down her cheeks as she looked at you, horrified at the sight she was forced to watch.

“After what I just did to you, and what I plan to do to you again, you must be hungry.” His nails scrapped along your thighs as he took your earlobe between his lips, abruptly pulling the sheet from the both of you. “I’ll watch…”

You stood in your nudity, circling behind the chair, her terror making you salivate as your heard her heart racing inside of her chest. She whimpered against the scarf as you parted her head and shoulders, her jugular vein jumping wildly under her skin. With one last look at Michael, who’s hand was fisting his hardness lazily, you lost yourself completely to him, to blood, to darkness.


End file.
